


Serpent's Kiss: Emerald Sparks

by Sahiba_KT



Category: Castle (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahiba_KT/pseuds/Sahiba_KT
Summary: Alexis and Ryan, fall in love with each other, it's a gradual slow beginning to what I consider a beautiful relationship, between two sexy individuals.... Oh and the many trials and sufferings they follow through it.Work Posted Here:https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/57851491-serpent%27s-kiss-emerald-sparks





	Serpent's Kiss: Emerald Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Alexis Castle/Kevin Ryan  
> Fandom: Castle (TV)
> 
> Summary:
> 
> Alexis and Ryan, fall in love with each other, it's a gradual slow beginning to what I consider a beautiful relationship, between two sexy individuals.... Oh and the many trials and sufferings they follow through it. 
> 
> Notes:  
> I'm not sure how old Kevin Ryan is, but I'd wager 25-27. 
> 
> Feel free to correct me. I'm pretty sure Alexis is 17 in the 3rd Season. I just placed her age somewhere, around 17, almost 18 in three months; I'm putting her birthday, in the month of March, the date being: 20-03-93. Not sure when her birthday is, either
> 
> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE MEDIA IN ANY OF MY STORIES.
> 
> NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; EXCEPT FOR THE STARTING-SETTING OF THIS STORY AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. 
> 
>  
> 
> THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'. 
> 
> This story is rated M. Please Enjoy.

The Story is Posted on Wattpad, please find it in the link posted in the summary:

 


End file.
